The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0001’.
‘CIDZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large yellow ray floret color with a decorative inflorescence form, strong peduncles, very greyed-green foliage, and a compact growth habit.
‘CIDZ0001’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1999 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-6177’, unpatented, with yellow ray floret color, that are incurved and a decorative spoon shaped.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0001’ was an unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-4206’ with pink ray floret color, flatter shape, and with an open centered inflorescence. The resultant seed was sown in July 2000 in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
‘CIDZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2000 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2001 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.